Midnight Mumbles
by Rahillion
Summary: One night, as a restless Sano tries to go to sleep, he hears Mizuki talking in her sleep above him. Oneshot SanoMizuki fluff


**Disclaimer: **As much as I would love it, Hana-Kimi will never belong to me...The manga sitting on my shelf is as close as I'm ever gonna be to owning it...

**Summary: **One night, as a restless Sano tries to go to sleep, he hears Mizuki talking in her sleep above him. One-shot Sano/Mizuki fluff

**Authors Notes: **Waahhhh! I missed this place! Well, now I'm back, life has gotten much better, and the creative juices are flowing! Err...Well, I'm gonna shut up now, and hope it's not too OOC, so read and enjoy!

**Midnight Mumbles**

_'This...'_ He rolled over onto his right. _'Isn't...'_ He rolled onto his stomach. _'Gonna...'_ He rolled over onto his left. _'Work!'_ Then, back onto where he started from, his back. Sano Izumi just could not fall asleep that night, even if his life depended on it. Usually he'd fall asleep without a problem, but tonight, it just wasn't going to happen. He didn't know why, but it was almost like some kind of force was keeping him awake.

_'Well this is fun...'_ He sarcastically thought as he once again tried to get comfy. He rolled over again and saw the little alarm clock. _'2:57 in the morning...'_

He knew for a fact that nothing should be keeping him up like this. He had no test to study for. No major track meet coming up just yet. He was doing just fine in all his classes. Had no problems with Kagurazaka lately, or anyone else. As always, he was thinking of his roommate, Ashiya Mizuki, but that was normal, and always gave him a calm feeling. Never a restless one.

Everything was labled perfect right now. But why the restless night? _'Maybe I'm forgetting something...?'_ He sat up and ruffled his already messy black hair in frustration.

"C'mon, Izumi, go to sleep!" He whispered to himself, careful as to not wake his sleeping roomate. "You love to sleep, so you know you wanna!" He then sat there for a minute. There was no sleepy feeling creeping upon him. So he got up and walked to the bathroom.

**

* * *

Splash!**

Sano was standing at the sink, splashing warm water on his face, hoping it would help calm whatever he had keeping him up inside of him.

"That feels nice." He said, taking in another handful of warm water, and splashing himself with it.

But after doing that about a hundred times, he decided to stop. "Time to dry off..." So he grabbed a yellow washcloth and patted the water off of his face. "And time to try to sleep again."

So he threw the washcloth into the small laundry basket on the floor, and stepped out of the bathroom, quickly shutting off the light. He walked quietly to his bed and got in, wrapping the blankets around him.

But he was still awake, even after laying there for almost an hour.

He grabbed his head in frustration. _'Ugh! Why can't I-!'_

"...no..."

"Wha? Mizuki?" Sano asked himself, recognizing the voice above him.

"Sano..." Mizuki called again. Sano jumped up to see if anything was wrong with his roommate. But when he got up and looked at her, he got a slight surprise.

_'Mizuki...She's still sleeping...'_ He thought as he watched her delicate features in the pale moonlight. He smiled at this. And at how cute she looked.

"Sano..." She called again. "I..."

"'I' what?" Sano mouthed, not taking his gaze away from Mizuki. He wanted to know what she trying to say.

"Sano..." Mizuki mumbled again, this time turning around and facing him, although not knowing it. "Nnnh..." She didn't suceed in saying it. So, with slight dissapointment, Sano had reluctantly crawled back to his bottom bunk, only after staring at Mizuki for a minute.

_'Well, time to try an' sleep again...'_ Sano thought, trying to get comfy for the millionth time that night. After finding a cozy spot, he closed his eyes to try to sleep.

"Sano...I love you..."

His eyes shot wide open. _'Did Mizuki...Just say that!'_

"I love you, Sano..." She said again.

Sano just smiled, and closed his eyes. A calm and peaceful feeling drifted over him and he feel right to sleep.

_'Maybe that's just what I needed...'_

* * *

Sano had woken up early the next morning, Mizuki taking her time.

Mizuki was grabbing her uniform while Sano was finishing putting his on.

_'So tired...'_ Mizuki thought, searching for her tie.

"You talk in your sleep, you know that?" Sano said suddenly.

"Wha! Do not!" Mizuki turned around, defending herself like a child in a shout-war.

"Do too." Sano smirked.

"Do not!" She retorted.

"Do too." He replied.

"Do not infinity!" She said, crossing her arms as if in a victory stance. She was so childish in the mornings.

"Okay, you win." Sano smiled. He grabbed his bag, and started for the door, but stopped at Mizuki.

_'Huh?'_ Mizuki thought as Sano took his hand and gently cupped her cheek with it.

"You know, I love you too, Mizuki." Sano whispered, letting his hand slide off her face while stepping out the door, leaving a shocked Mizuki standing in the middle of the room.

He smirked as he took one last look, shut the door, and made his way out of the dormitory and to breakfast.

_'She'll get what I said soon enough...'_

**-**The End**-**

There you have it. OOC, short, tummy-churning fluff! I hope it was to your liking, and sorry. It was shorter than I antcipated.


End file.
